Winter Wonderland
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Joey and Seto are in Hokkaido for Christmas. They have been together for five years and are reminiscing about their past. But it is also the future they have on their minds. A Christmas fluff story with a very mild T rating.


Winter Wonderland

My hundredth story and of course it had to be my forever OTP.

Joey's birthday is January 25th. No arguments, the official date is the 25th.

ceo

Seto brought his boyfriend Joey on a ski vacation in Hokkaido. They were having a wonderful time skiing and getting lazy in the private hot spring bath. Naturally, at night things turned romantic.

Joey also worked for Kaiba Corp. for years and was caught up in the mad rush to get their products out for Christmas. Therefore the couple needed the break and to reconnect. On Christmas Eve Seto invited Joey on a late evening walk through the nearby park. He had special plans and took Joey on the long and winding path. The park was deserted as the couple walked arm-in-arm reminiscing about old times.

"Do you remember when I made you a Kaiba, Joey?"

"I do, it wasn't _that_ long ago. You know we never been to Hokkaido before. I wonder why you started thinking of the past?"

Joey smirked at Seto and Seto knew the street smart man wouldn't be so very surprised by what he had planned but maybe he will be by the last part.

"I just wanted to talk about how we got to this point." Said Seto.

"And maybe about the future?" Smiled Joey.

Seto smirked and began talking about their final year of high school when Seto and Joey got to be good friends. Joey always knew they would get along as fellow big brothers and duelists. What surprised him was the growing romantic feelings he had for his handsome friend.

Seto was also surprised. Joey was the first person he thought of in the morning and the last person he thought of at night. It used to be his brother. Then he realized how much he look forward to being with him and then he caught himself staring at the blond. He noticed Joey was in a similar state and realized Joey might love him and it made him happy.

Before either boy could respond to these feelings, something bad happened. Joey turned eighteen and Yugi threw him a birthday party that didn't end until after eleven when Grandpa sent them home. When he got home he found all of his things at his door with the locks changed. He banged on the door and his father opened it a crack.

"I told you, you were out when you turned eighteen." The drunk said.

"I figured you would at least let me stay until I graduated high school." Said the young man.

"You thought wrong. Go live with your faggot boyfriend."

And with a sneer the old man slammed and locked the door in his face, and Joey whispered:

"I don't have a boyfriend."

Slinking down to the ground he thought things over. He needed to do first things first. He needed to call for assistance and a bed for the night. If he took the time to go down stairs to the public phone on the corner, his old man would take the chance to dump his stuff in the garbage. After all, that's what he did his mother's stuff after the divorce. Luckily, his neighbor's little girl came out. He sometimes babysat her and they were friends. He got her to watch his stuff and made it like this was his plan all along. His old man would never do anything to the neighbor kid so she was safe. He took his two suitcases and worked his way down the stairs. At the bottom, he dashed to the phone and quickly called Seto. The old man referred to him as his boyfriend and he hoped that they would be by graduation. But they weren't, and yet they were so close. Also unlike the rest of his friends, he could easily put him up for a few days. Joey felt better about asking and was relieved when the butler answered. He was quickly patched through to Seto and said:

"Seto? I'm in trouble can you come pick me up?"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, Dad kicked me out."

"I see. Do I need to have words with your father?"

Joey blushed as it sounded like he was his boyfriend.

"Don't bother. I just need a place to stay for a few days."

"Alright. We'll talk more in the morning. Give me a few minutes and I'll have the car ready."

"See ya soon."

Joey went back up to the apartment and found the girl and his stuff safe and sound. He quickly carried his boxes down stairs and on the last trip he thanked the girl and gave her a chocolate bar from his stash. This pleased her and they hugged goodbye. Joey picked up the last box as Seto's car pulled up. Seto got out of the car with a pair of bodyguards.

"Is this all?" Asked Seto, he knew Joey wouldn't have much but it still looked like so little. Then he remember how little he and his brother had at orphanage and felt ashamed. Joey ignored this and said:

"I think so, I didn't have much."

"Is everything alright?"

Seto looked up at the dark apartment Joey once called home.

"I'm ok, if there is anything missing I can get it later when the old man leaves for work. The kid next door watched my stuff when I went to call you so I think everything is ok. It's late so I think she snuck out. I'm glad she did, I liked that kid. I gave her a candy bar as a goodbye gift. Geeze what way to end my birthday."

Joey rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming on.

"Joey it's after midnight." Said Seto.

"Yeah?"

"So it's the 26th. It's no longer your birthday."

Joey processed this and smiled and Seto smiled back. He was glad he made the blond cheer up a little bit.

While they were talking, the bodyguards loaded the trunk. Seto had a driver's license but handed the keys to Roland. The men took the front seat so their boss and his friend (or possible boyfriend) took the back seat. The two talked about more pleasant things like the party they just attended. When they reached the mansion they met the bleary eyed housekeeper who quickly made up the guest room. The men carried the things upstairs and Joey went straight to bed. The servants disappeared like the well trained servants they were. Seto silently shut the door.

The commotion woke up Mokuba and he discovered their new house guest. Seto whispered the story as to not disturb Joey. Mokuba said:

"Oh ho, this is your big opportunity." Mokuba said with a Kaiba smirk. Mokuba was now a teenager, realized his brother's crush and teased him from time to time. Seto being Seto didn't deny this but he didn't consult his little brother either. The brothers went to bed with the promise of discussing it more in the morning.

The next day was a school day but the three of them took the day off and got Joey settled in. Joey called his friends and they all commiserated with him. They also praised Seto for his help. After talking things over, they decided to let the issue of his father go. It was agreed that he would stay until graduation. All three of them secretly hoped it would be forever.

The next day Joey was forced to tell the whole story to the principal but he was eighteen, so they agreed to the plan. The plan now included a job offer at Kaiba Corp. Joey's future was more secure than most eighteen year olds with no family to support them. It drew a certain amount of jealousy from the teachers to the girls who worshiped the boys. This was short lived as Joey's good fortune was about ten years too late and they ended up feeling sorry for him.

Joey was surprised at the job offer but relieved as it made things easy at school and society in general. Seto said he was already over qualified to be a beta tester so he could easily do the job. Seto also suggested that Joey could get his own place once he started working. Joey had a feeling that would be unnecessary. Seto felt the same.

A week later, Joey snuck into the apartment for the one thing he missed. A picture of his sister. Roland insisted on going with him and Joey agreed. Luckily, nothing happened and he retrieved the picture. Joey now felt his life was almost complete.

Just as both boys hoped, they were boyfriends by graduation. Joey eventually settled in Seto's room permanently and they began their happy relationship. There were many bumps along the way. The most significant was Joey's dad. The old drunk ran up some debts with the yakuza and died before he paid them off. So they went after Joey instead. Seto stepped in and ran into problem. Joey wasn't family so he couldn't take over the debt. Seto solved this problem by asking his boyfriend to be a Kaiba. They have been dating and living together for two years by this time. So while Joey was surprised, he was also pleased as he loved the big lug. It wasn't a hard decision for Seto as he was thinking of asking Joey anyway.

Seto became his 'husband' and put Joey on his register. The yakuza accepted Seto as his family and let him pay off the debt.

Three more years have passed since then. The couple, now both 23, were settled like a real married couple. Mokuba was now the eighteen year old. He was going to an American college in the fall and to take over the branch there. Joey moved up the corporate ladder, taking college courses as he went along. He now ran the beta testing division. Seto was still Seto, just a bit mellowed with age, or maybe it was his happy home life.

The public long recognized the couple and few people butted into their private business. As they even reframed from even holding hands, most people even forgot they were together. Recently some prefectures joined in with many countries in the West and allowed a kind of gay marriage. Joey and Seto liked the idea but it didn't go any farther. At least it didn't with Joey. Seto had other ideas.

Tonight is late in the evening on Christmas Eve. The couple walked arm in the famous Hokkaido Park. They were peacefully walking in the park and quietly talking and remembering the old days. Joey snuggled closer to Seto and they stopped to kiss and felt warm down to their toes. Seto knew that night was the perfect time. They walked in comfortable silence though the overhanging trees iced in snow. The moon shined and made the snow sparkle. Everything looked shiny, bright and pristine. Seto spied the gazebo he was leading his boyfriend to. Joey saw the charming gazebo, dressed in garlands and red ribbon for Christmas. It was quite large and bands played there in the summer. It was white with latticework in the corners of the posts. Joey felt it was picturesque and romantic. Seto pulled him up to the gazebo and he wondered what his boyfriend was up to and grinned.

Seto brought Joey up the stairs and they leaned on the railing. The couple stared into the night at the beauty. They noticed snowmen and snow angles made by children. The thought of adopting some kids sailed through their minds. Seto looked at Joey and held his hand. He kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck. Joey giggled and said:

"Why don't you ask me what you brought me here to ask?"

"Heh, alright. Joey you remember that news report?"

"You mean the gay marriages?"

"More like legal commitments but yes…Joey here…"

Seto didn't know how to say it so he just pulled the ring box out of his coat pocket. Joey grinned and opened it. Inside there was two gold rings. Joey was the least surprised man in all of Japan at that moment. He knew his lover was a closet romantic. He leaned over and kissed Seto.

"What are you planning? We can't get married in our prefecture, yet." Grinned Joey.

"We may one day or we could pull some strings and get married elsewhere. In the meantime we can get engaged."

"Ok."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you, anytime, anywhere, because I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for saying you will marry me."

"My pleasure."

They kissed gently and cuddled. Seto put the wedding bands away. Joey was sorry he couldn't wear it now. Seto dipped into his other pocket and pulled out another box. Joey's eyes widen and he opened it. Inside was silver rings with diamonds set flush into the bands.

"What is this?" Asked Joey.

"Engagement rings. I thought it was a shame that only girls wore them. Especially when it might be a long time before we got married. Do you like the idea?"

"Yes very much."

They kissed some more and exchanged rings. After a few more minutes of kissing the engaged couple felt it was time to warm up. They had walked in a circle and were very close to the inn. They quickly returned to the room for a romantic dip in the outdoor bath. The night ended with the couple snuggled in bed, followed by a very merry Christmas.

ceo

Ah, some Christmas fluff. I hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
